Alberto S. Divinesmith
Summary Alberto S. Divinesmith is one of the members of the Shiroyama family and one of the participants in the Fifteen Siblings Project, taking the role of the Hatter. He was considered the strongest summoner in the group while the project was running. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Alberto S. Divinesmith, Hatter Origin: The Unexplored Summon://Blood Sign Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Summoner Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Magic, Summoning, skilled staff user, expert hand-to-hand fighter, photographic memory, Analytical Prediction (Can predict the enemy's moves several seconds in advance through body reading and calculation), invulnerability to conventional weapons and pure physical damage when protected by his protective circle, minor resistance to charisma-based techniques, can exorcise ghosts via Incense Grenades, Memory Manipulation (Humans without Awards forget about his existence as soon as he's out of sight), limited Invisibility (Cannot be perceived by cameras and other mechanical sensors when he's under the Artificial Sacred Ground) Attack Potency: Street level (Easily defeats several guards with body armor and batons with his bare hands) Speed: Peak Human, Superhuman reactions (Can fight 20 people at once or multiple Pilot Soldiers with ease, should be comparable to Kyousuke) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level, Solar System level, possibly Galaxy level with protective circle (The circle can barely protect a summoner from the White Queen's casual weapon attacks, but she can easily pierce it if she wants to; Can protect the summoner from the attacks of other Unexplored-class material) Stamina: High, capable of fighting multiple people with his bare hands and not break a sweat. Considered a powerful summoner, should be comparable to current Kyousuke Range: Extended melee range with staff, likely tens of meters with incense grenades Standard Equipment: Silver coin, several incense grenades Standard Partner: Unknown Intelligence: Genius, was considered the strongest summoner of the Fifteen Siblings Project while it was running. He was capable of easily defeating the other top rankers of the project, and considered Kyousuke to be the only worthy opponent of all his siblings. Can predict the enemy movements in advance through observation and raw calculation abilities Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, each Artificial Sacred Ground only lasts a maximum of 10 minutes, incense grenades don't work on unmanned weapons Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic:' Humans can't achieve powerful magic on their own. The most they can do is use magic to create and put together a Blood-Sign, the staff used by summoners, or to establish and break their contract with a vessel. **'Blood Sign:' Alberto creates his Blood Sign from a silver coin. When active, more coins appear out of nowhere, sticking on top of each other until they form a long and heavy metal rod. When released, the additional coins fall and vanish into thin air. **'Summoning:' Humans have devised and put together a summoning system that allows them to call upon the gods and other beings from myth with a 100% accuracy rate. Summoners freely fight by calling in Materials, the residents of other worlds, from completely foreign places and making them possess their vessel. They do this by first establishing an Artificial Sacred Ground using an incense grenade and by calling Materials to possess their vessel partner by spelling their names with their Blood-Sign. While the Artificial Sacred Ground is up, the summoners and vessels cannot be seen by mechanical cameras and sensors, anything beyond the naked eye with the exception of primitive optical devices like glasses and binoculars. **'Protective Circle:' Summoners are guarded by a protective circle made of the Material's power for the duration of the battle. With modern summoning ceremonies, the top priority while using a Material's power is to prevent the summoned monster from interfering with the ceremony. The circle's effects can be divided into two major categories: stopping all external elements and preventing the summoner from collapsing mid-ceremony due to internal elements such as lifespan or illness. (i.e. in the unlikely event that the protective circle is pierced from outside and the summoner is fatally wounded, the summoner won't die, although they might die when the circle disappears) As with Materials, conventional weapons and normal physical attacks are useless against the protective circle. **'Awards:' Awards are carved directly into a human's soul by one of the three top Unexplored-class Materials revered by the three main summoner factions or by the White Queen herself in a few cases. These awards are given to a person to recognize their deeds. As a side effect, any human with more than 100 Awards has their presence fade from the awareness of regular humans. That is, any human with no Awards becomes unable to retain any memories of them when they are out of sight, although said memories return and continue to accumulate when the Award bearer is in front of them, only to forget about them as soon as they leave their field of vision again. *'Prediction by Calculation:' Alberto S. Divinesmith is capable of predicting the enemy's movement several seconds in advance by body reading and using his high calculation abilities. He trained this skill by sparring with 20 guards using body armor and batons or with multiple Pilot Soldiers in a pure white room made as a perfect cube that throws off the sense of direction and depth while wearing a helmet that cuts off most of his senses and only opens once every three seconds to basically slow his senses by three seconds. Alberto effortlessly beat these exercises and offered to his trainers to make it more interesting by increasing the delay to 5 or 10 seconds. He also uses this ability to predict the movement of Petals and White Thorns during a Summoning Ceremony. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Thread:1213713 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Blood Sign Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists Category:Staff Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Memory Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Crazy Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Tier 9